the Dragonets of one-shots (Dead)
by Aurora of the IceWings
Summary: Ridiculous things I write to test my dragons. Don't expect frequent updates or even long chapters, because that won't happen.
1. Pyro

I open my eyes and see the world around me bathed in red light. The light is a measure of my power, I can tell that much, so when it dims quickly. Then something blows a scorching power at me, and I leap in a great display of light, grateful for just the small gust that may have saved me.

I look into the thing's eyes. They don't glow like mine, but I see her power in their blue depths. I reach my scorching fingers toward her, and she dips her talons closer so I can wrap tendrils of flame around them. I feel power much like my own seeping from her burning scales and letting me burn brighter.

Another red face slithers in to my orange glow, her muzzle twisted in anger

"Peril...out...midnight.."

She speaks and shakes her head, but I don't understand many of her words. The first creature-the one she called Peril- gives me a sorry glance, then pads into a dark cave.

Then the other, bigger one turns her glare on me and flaps away. I watch her for a moment, then decide she isn't worth it and turn to flick hopeful light around the corner of the first one's cave.

So I don't realize that the bigger one comes back, or what shes holding when she does.

Until she throws it on me.

The cold liquid hisses when it touches the blackened embers around me, stealing my power. I try to shift away from it, but only a burst of sparks results when I slip into the watery mess and feel all my light stolen from me.

 _With the flame quenched and Peril safely away in her room, Scarlet flapped off to her own sleeping cave._


	2. pyhhrians in a car

Aurora tapped her talons on the car window in boredom - she, Llightfinder and Rhodi had been in the stuffy vehicle for _hours_ and it was getting on her nerves.(where were they even going?)

"umm...so maybe take a left?" the red dragon mumbled without looking up at the road

"mm-hmm" Llightfinder turned the wheel accordingly

"and now...keep going..."

Aurora decided to open the window and let some air that _didn't_ smell overwhelmingly like fuel get in, wondering why she hadn't done so before as she stuck her head out and let the wind rush against her scales.

"I forget; where are we going anyway?" Aurora let her tongue loll out as she spoke

"you where there when we talked about it" Rhodi replied

Aurora shrugged and turned back to the wind...and realized that the car was heading for a cliff.

"we _are_ turning soon...right?" Aurora let some of her rising panic slip into her voice

"we're supposed to go straight for another three miles" Rhodi answered, unworried

 _"_ a _n_ d you know that there's a cliff ahead?!"

"did your voice just crack?" Lightfinder snickered

"we should turn _right now"_

"we're almost there"

"THERES A FLIPPIN CLIFF MOONS ARE YOU BLIND?"

Lightfinder raised her talon. Rhodi continued studying the map carefully.

Aurora tried to clamber into the front and stop the car, but Rhodi stopped her with the response "don't bother the driver! we could crash!"and that they did, tipping over the clifAurora woke with a start, looked around, and found only the walls of her dorm, covered in shadows and echoing with the sound of Rhodi's snoring, and nothing else.


	3. In twenty years

**A/N: I wanted to write something really weird, so yeah.**

 **This is in future tense and 2.5th person (uses 'you' , but 'you' is more of an observing ghost) Obviously never written like this before, so excuse any errors where I slip out of the pattern( aside from flash backs.)**

 **Also, this is not at all ment to be shipping of any sort. don't hate me.(nonship nonship nonship nonship nonship nonship nonship)**

 **-** X

It will be quiet at Jade Mountain. Completely silent. Nothing will move except the vine-woven tapestries that hang from stalactites above, pushed by the light breeze wich will be the only wind for you to speak of that night.

But silence and stillness will not mean lifelessness. You shall be able to see a lone SeaWing. She will stand in the moonlight so that it will fall down to drape her in beautiful garments of shadow and light.

You won't recognize her, though. It will have been twenty years since you last saw her, and she will grow into a magnificent dragoness. One that you know might weave gracefully through waves as tall as herself one moment, then pin down a SkyWing the next.

Her eyes will be focused on the stars, but the idle twirling of her talons will betray to you that she is deep in thought. She will smile, but in a sad way. You will notice that it seems similar to the way one might smile when thinking of an old friend. One that you are no longer in touch with.

And you will be right.

She will think of the MudWing. How he loved the mountain and the dragonets. The way he smiled in that sweet, silly, warm way. The way he would do anything to protect his friends, for they where like family to him. And then how he had left in search of a cure for the NightWing's blindness. It hurt him so much to see his brother stuck in the mountain. He couldn't leave, simply because he didn't know what was where anyplace else. He couldn't fly unguided. That will have been 10 years ago.

And she will think of the RainWing. The way her scales shifted through so many colors when they were under the mountain; none of them would know how beautiful the world was if not for her. You will know that they argued often, but also that her absence will leave the SeaWing with a hole in her heart. Sisters will be sisters. Then the SeaWing will think of how she took control of her tribe when they where in danger, then led a counter-attack. But also how she took the enemy tribe into the rainforest, so they had a place to stay. She will still be queen, but they had kept in touch. Then the other tribe asked her to help find them a home of their own. She will send scrolls, but after the first week they will be too far for her to keep the others up to speed. One day she will be near the Ice Kingdom, the next she will be at the bottom of the Kingdom of Sand. The RainWing will likely be ruling the other tribe when the find a home.. At least until they can find a good queen. She will have lost all communication with them 7 years ago.

Then, you know, the SeaWing will think of the SandWing. How gentle and loving she will have been with the younger dragonets. How many ideas she had. She was understanding, but could also be persuasive. She could throw logic like bombs. The SeaWing will know that the SandWing was sweet, but also resilient. She could take far more than they gave her credit for. The SeaWing will know how much the SandWing loved her parents, too. And the SeaWing will remember how her little sister will have gone off in search of a way to undo the animus curse that was turning her father to stone. She will have left 5 years ago.

The SeaWing will sit and wrap her tail around her talons and sigh. You know she will come out to watch the moons cross the sky often. The dragonets that usually occupy the mountain will be absent. The NightWing will still be here, though. Sometimes he will come out and sit with her. He will find her in the way that you know where someone who you care about is. Sometimes they will just sit and let the stars shine on their scales. But sometimes they will speak. They will speak of their family. They will speak of how they have grown. They will speak of things only brothers and sisters can speak of. They will speak of things only those with a past destiny can speak of. They will retell the past. Over and over. Telling stories about how silly they where when they where young. Or analyzing how they did what they did. How it could have been different. How one thing might change another in twenty years. But one thing will always take its place as the last thing that they will talk about.

In terms of what they will have left of their past, the brother and sister only have each other.


End file.
